The Snakes Gryffindor
by MadHattress17
Summary: The story of Serena Night, a Snake in a Gryffindors skin. I Don't own Harry Potter. Read
1. A Snakes Gryffindor

Title-** A Snakes Gryffindor**

Characters

Girls- Serena Night, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Alica Splinnet, Angelina Johnson, Cho Chang, Bellatrix, Tonks, Partiva Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Tracy Davis, Madame Maxine, Romilda Vane, Petunia Evans, Penelope Clearwater, and Narcissa Malfoy

Boys- Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Victor Krum, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Semus Finnegan, Crab, Goyle, Hagrid, Colin Creevy, Peter Pettigrew, and Percy Weasley

Setting- Weddings, Malfoy Manner and etc.

Plot- Serena Night was attacked by a death eater Draco's father barely escaping from him with a minor wound on her hip from Mr. Malfoy's cane that he always carried with him as the Dementors entered her house killing Mr. Malfoy. Serena lands on the Malfoy's manor being found by Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny and Narcissa Malfoy and carried into the house the be nurtured back to health. Through Serena's time at the Malfoy manor and around Draco she starts to feel feelings for the boy that soon turns to love but she will she have the nerve to tell him or will she give up and never say a word.

_**A/N Hey guys, this is my new story. Yes, thank the lord that I am finally posting it. :)**_

_**NickStar16**_


	2. Cold BlueGray Eyes

Prologue- Cold Grey-Blue Eyes

Serena landed on her stomach moaning from the pain in her left hip, the events playing over and over in her head. She easily flipped herself over onto her back, her eyes closed taking in what had just happened.

For Mr. Malfoy had broke down her door and sent a killing curse at her. She had dodged easily enough and sent back an 'expelliarmus' spell at the man, knocking his wand out of his hand as well shocking him, but not stopping him from noticing that she was trying to get a hand full of floo powder from her stash. He had taken his cane out of his coat arm, and with just one swing, hit her left hip leaving behind a gash. Blood was flowing out of it coating her shirt and pants in the sticky, salty, iron smell. She froze in horror, when Dementors stormed into her house, attacking Mr. Malfoy while knocking her out of her trance for she quickly grabbed the floo powder and floo-ed away from her house.

This was how she landed on the Malfoy Manor's yard, her eyes open staring blankly off into the distance. Rain pelting her face, soaking her clothes creating a muddy puddle around her causing the mud to cling to her entire body, covering her up making it hard for anyone to notice that she was lying there.

The thought of possibly dying, and having people find her dead, cold body lying there so out of place- Her thoughts stopped when she heard three all too familiar voices heading towards her. She tried to scream for help, but her voice went hoarse, making hot tears slide down her face. She was about to close her eyes, but quickly opened them when she heard Hermione screaming her name, and as her warm hands touched Serena's muddy arm, crying her eyes out.

Serena was easily lifted up by two strong arms, that carried her all the way to the manor, into a bathroom where Mrs. Weasley slipped by her. The boy starting the tub filling it up as Hermione and Ginny grabbed Serena's arms, helping the boy stand her up, before Mrs. Weasley and Ms. Malfoy rushed the boy out of the room, telling him to stay out there until they need him again. With one last order to call a doctor over to the house, the boy left. Hermione and Ginny removed her clothes, then easily placed her in the warm tub, water washing all of the mud off of her, letting take care of her more private places.

When they where done and getting her out of the tub, the doctor barged into the bathroom, getting hit on the head by Mrs. Weasley. With that the red head mother started shouting at him to get out, before telling the boy to come in, but keep his eyes closed. The boy came in with a towel in his hand, handed it to his mother then ran out of the room, to where the doctor was currently waiting.

Ginny gave Serena a pair of her new underwear and bra, while Hermione helped her into a night gown that the bushy haired girl had bought. With that, the women easily took her to the next room, lying her down on the bed.

The doctor took the end of the nightgown, lifted it up, not touching the wound. After inspecting it with a professional eye, He turned his head and got out a needle and thread before getting to work, sowing up the wound. The doctor didn't noticing that Serena's hair was changing different colors, from the pain he was causing her.

When he finally stopped, her hair changed back to its original color. He then wrapped her up and went to talk to Ms. Malfoy about the manner of payment, leaving Serena on the bed eying at the boy in the door way, who was staring at her.

Serena started to black out, but never forgot the boy in the door way, and the way his cold, grayish-blue eyes stared at her, calming her emotions letting the darkness take her down…..

_**A/N How did you like the first chapter? I Don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Serena Night, for she is my character. I would like to thank my beta, who is my BFF sister, Christina-Tears. :) **_

_**Review and tell me what you think. **_

_**NickStar16**_


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

I am sorry everyone for the long delay in not having the next chapters up for my two fan fictions on here. My computers hard drive was hooked up wrong and so it crashed, whipping everything off. :( It will take one to two weeks for my computer to be fixed, so until then I hope all of you will be patient and wait for me to update my stories. Until then I will try my hardest to update…

MadHattress17


End file.
